


Cursed Monkey

by OceanHeart23



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, Adorable Kara Danvers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Supernaturals changing channels, Curses and Monkeys, Giant Crossover - Freeform, Karivarry - Freeform, Multi, Premise taken from Charmeds sense and sensibility, Protective Oliver Queen, Superflarrow - Freeform, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanHeart23/pseuds/OceanHeart23
Summary: In hindsight it should have been the fact that the monkey was eating cracker jacks that tipped them off to the fact that something wasn't right.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Kara Danvers & Oliver Queen, Barry Allen/Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen
Comments: 21
Kudos: 53





	Cursed Monkey

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first Karivarry story not really set in any particular time as it kinda references different points throughout the combined shows seasons.  
Warnings: There is the occasional swear word. Also this story is unbeta'd so future apologies for any grammatical mistakes.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Flash, Supergirl, or Legends and make no money from writing this.

Being aboard the Waverider is pure insanity and Wally loves it. Being in China and learning meditation finding his inner peace was dope too, but he enjoys using his powers again to try to do some good. His new teammates were an unusual weird bunch, and being a Legend is a lot like what he imagined being a rock-star on tour would be like. You know minus the groupies and whole getting paid part of course (also apart from the light theft souvenirs which he kept from cop dad's knowledge.) 

In some ways so similar to being apart of Team Flash and in many ways so very different but a definite nice change as he felt freed of being in Barry's shadow. He flipped through some of the pictures his dad and Cecile sent of his new baby sister smiling at them. Jenna was getting big. As the rest of the Legends were all scattered throughout the waverider killing time in their own ways. They then heard Sara's order to report to the bridge. 

Once gathered Sara wasted no time starting off. “Alright Legends it looks like wait where's John and Mick?”

“Oh no they won't be joining us.” Zari started before tearing into her doughnut. 'Hmm the giant ones with thick frosting and sprinkles were always the best.' “Yeah they decided to have a drinking contest and both have passed out cold, so I can only assume no one won.” 

“Great well as I was saying it looks like one of our magical fugitives has been spotted in DC in the current time-line take it away Gideon.”

“Of course Captain it appears several important leaders of the presidential cabinet and congress have reported being deprived of one of their senses currently causing panic at the white house.”

“So we're dealing with something that can rob our senses? Huh well that's...terrifying.” Ray responded while picturing the chaos and panic that would ensue at that.

“Do we know how they or it is doing this? And why? Like what's the point of a targeted attack like that besides causing chaos?” Wally interjected from his spot on the steps. 

Zari gave a shrug at that. “Maybe that's exactly the point or maybe who's ever responsible gets a power boost for every sense they absorbed.

“Oh my bet's on witch unless it's like that evil fairy godmother you guys ran across back at Salem, but otherwise I'm definitely voting witch.”

“Look Nate's right whoever is behind this most likely is one of our magical escapees, so we're going to need John sober when we find them Ray?” Turning to said man with an expectant look. “I'm sticking you on that detail.”

Ray gave a two fingered salute before turning to leave. “Aye aye captain.”

“Everyone else get on your pantsuits, because we are heading to Washington.”

“Dibs on getting to surveillance as one of the president’s secret service detail!” Nate hollered as he jogged to the clothing fabricator.

Back in Star City*

“Well that was a terrible movie.” Kara said arms linked with Oliver and Barry, as the three exited the theater.

“Oh come on it wasn't that bad was it?” Turning to his boyfriend for his input.

“It was. I think that was some of the worst CGI ever created, the two leads couldn't act to save their lives, and there were too many plot holes to count.”

Barry deflated accepting Kara's hand squeeze. “Yeah you're right. Sorry guys the trailers made it look so good, and I haven't heard any negative reviews before this.”

“Hey at least the upcoming reviews looked pretty cool especially the spy movie and the comedy with the turkeys. Plus there's always the.....” Kara trailed off as she stared at something in the distance. 

“Kara?” Barry began as Oliver finished. “Is something wrong?”

“Yeah sorry just want to check something out be right back.” Kara walked off, and after a few seconds and exchanged glances Oliver and Barry began trailing behind. They tracked her to an alley to find her crouched over a monkey, who was munching away on a bag of cracker jacks.

“Aw look at him he's so cute.” Kara cooed as the monkey jumped into her arms. “Hi little guy.” She cradled him, as she stood up.

“Kara you shouldn't touch him. You don't know what type of diseases he might have.” Oliver warned.

Kara giggled, as the monkey covered her eyes with his hands.

“Can aliens even get rabies oof!” Barry jolted as the monkey jumped straight at him. “Okay, okay very nice that's enough.” He muttered as the monkey covered his ears.”

The monkey then leaped onto Oliver's shoulders placing his hands over Oliver's mouth. Oliver removed them irritably before threatening. “Someone better get this off of me.” Trying to remove the tail that had curled around his throat. “Before I resort to more violent measures.”

Barry grabbed the monkey disappearing and reappearing in a second. “So the monkey has been left with the nearest animal control building, and coincidentally I didn't think monkeys could eat or even like cracker jacks. So that was kinda weird, but anyways is anyone up for some Ice Cream?”

“Will you and Kara never not be up for Ice Cream?” Oliver asked rhetorically before frowning and clearing his throat. Barry shot him a puzzled look before asking if he was okay.

“Fine just a tickle in my throat or something.” He murmured.

“What did you say?” Barry asked massaging his left ear a bit. He suddenly felt like they were ringing a bit. Oliver waved him off before turning to look at Kara, who had been quiet and was now blinking rapidly.

“Kara you okay?”

“Hmm oh I'm fine just think I got some dust in my eyes. Let's go get some Ice Cream Barry's treat for the terrible movie.” She teased with a grin grabbing both Oliver and Barry's hands to drag them to the nearest Ice Cream store.

“Oh come on! That's not my fault all my previous information lied to me.”

“I think that's fair and worth a waffle cone at least.” 

Barry groaned realizing with Oliver on her side. Kara was going to clean him out with her order. No one saw the young witch with the smallest of smirks tucked away behind the dumpster in the alley they were leaving with monkey perched back on her shoulders.

National City*

“Supergirl we just got an incoming report about an unregistered and unscheduled missile launched approximately six minutes ago. It’s currently on a collision course with the inter-mainland expecting to hit in 4 minutes.” 

“I'm on it,” Kara said before leaping into the air. On the way she noticed a jumper on top of CatCo's building just in time, as they jumped off. Putting in extra speed she rushed to save him trying to ignore her blurry vision which had started up that morning. Fighting through it she managed to catch him and carefully lowered him to the ground before rushing back off barely hearing the cheering crowd behind her. 

As Kara targeted the missile, the same thing as before began happening again. This time getting worse to the point, where the missile began dissolving into a rapidly approaching blur. Panicking a little she used her ice wind breath to try to slow it down a bit. It didn't help much without being able to direct it accurately, because now she was struggling to see so badly senior citizens could probably see better than her right now. So instead of catching it like she had intended, it sailed right at her and exploded upon impact.

The resulting impact knocked Kara out of the sky and hurtling into the lake that bordered National City. When she came to only a few seconds after being in the water, J'onn was booming in her ear. “Supergirl! Supergirl can you hear me? Report! What's your status?”

Kara was about to answer she was okay, until she opened her eyes. Now her vision was gone entirely. Blinking a few times hoping it was just disorientation proved it wasn't the case when everything remained completely pitch black. 

“Supergirl answer me! Please report.” Alex this time.

“Alex,”

“I'm here what's going on over there?”

“Alex I can't see. Alex I can't see anything!” 

Rising out of the water and now hovering over it, Kara had no idea how to get back. Of course she was trained to be able to pick out Alex's heartbeat above everyone else's and could find her that way, but there was no way to do that safely without potentially hurting anyone in the process. Distantly she could hear Alex and Winn trying to calm her down and sat down in a Lotus position. She then heard Alex asking J'onn to find her and tried to relax her breathing while words of Kryptonian prayers tumbled from her lips in the meantime, as she waited.

By the time J'onn had guided her back to the DEO, Kara was marginally calmed down. Alex wasted no time in gathering her up in a hug rubbing her back to try to ground her.

“Breathe Kara I'm here, and we'll figure this out together. Let's get you dried off and checked out okay?”

“Alex I'm fine it's alright.” She wasn't, and it wasn't. But Kara couldn't imagine the picture, she looked in front of the other DEO agents looking like a drowned kitten and Alex in full complete mother hen mode. It was sweet and also very embarrassing.

“Nope no arguments or I'll have J'onn back me up on this. There's a bed in the med bay with your name on it, and I'd like to get started running some tests that may take some time.”

“Only because you wrote my name on there, but what if Supergirl's needed?” As she allowed Alex to lead her out of the room only protesting once, which Alex of course didn't listen to. 

“I'm sure Mon El, Guardian or J'onn can take care of things, while we focus on this. Wait here I'm going to steal Winn for a few hours to help me.” Alex clasped her shoulder before exiting the room. Kara listened as her footsteps grew fainter and fainter. Her super hearing was almost kicked up into overdrive, and she could easily hear her sister's conversation from several rooms away.

“I'll just be right here.” Kara was really missing her boyfriends at the moment. At the very least for some comforting words or a hug. Maybe she could give them a call later today, if they had some free time. She remembered Barry telling her about a time with Dr Light where he had been blind before, and he recovered. So if this was similar, then maybe she could too?”

Central City*

“Hey Barry we have a burning building at the corner of Smith and Wesson which by the way still love those street names that CCFD already got called onto the scene.” Cisco relayed while sitting at the monitors with Caitlin and Iris standing nearby. 

“Copy that hey Cisco, I think something's wrong with the coms you sound really muffled like your underwater.”

“Um excuse you my tech is working just fine, and you're coming through loud and clear on our end no sign of any interference.”

Iris and Caitlin just exchange semi amused glances at Cisco's offended tone.

“Okay I'm here. Do we know if there's people still left inside and if so how many?”

“According to the reports coming in there's several people trapped at the very top level of the building.”

It was quiet for a second before they heard Barry again. “Cisco? Hey Cisco can you hear me?”

“Yeah, yes Barry I can hear you.” Cisco answered slowly eyebrows furrowed.

“Hey I think something's wrong I can't hear you but I can't lose anymore time so I'm just going to search the entire building.”

“Wait what?” Iris asked. “Barry there's no one on the first four levels. It's just a waste of time.”

“And the structural integrity of the building's just getting worse.” Caitlin said quietly eyes glued to the screens, and Barry's suit monitor readouts. It was quiet and the three were anxious, as they waited to hear something from Barry. It got worse the longer it went on. However they eventually saw the building get cleared of people inside, and the fire slowly dwindle and diminish. 

“Hey man, can you hear me okay now? Give me a sign or something that you're still alive.” Despite knowing that he was having Barry's suit readouts on display to his left. He then checked the line for the third time muttering, “There's nothing wrong with his damn com link.”

It was another unbearable round of quiet, until it was broken by Barry's voice yelling loudly into the mic. “HEY GUYS I GOT EVERYONE OUT AT LEAST EVERYONE I COULD. I USED FLASHTIME TO HELP BRING THE FIRE UNDER CONTROL FOR THE FIRE DEPARTMENT TO FINISH. BUT I THINK SOMETHING'S WRONG, I'LL EXPLAIN WHEN I GET THERE.”

In less than two minutes Barry flew into the room suit featuring some charred and burnt areas cowl off and gloves gone and sporting a couple of burns that were already healing himself reeking of smoke and sweat.

Iris couldn't decide if she wanted to hug him for making through nearly unscathed or smack him for worrying her. She didn't even really get the chance as Barry began pacing back and forth in a deadly determined fashion once more shouting in panic and causing them all to either wince or cringe at the volume. He however took no notice of their reactions.

“SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH MY EARS. I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING, AND AT FIRST I THOUGHT IT WAS JUST THE COMS. BUT THEN I REALIZED IT WAS EVERYTHING! ALL THE PEOPLE BACK THERE. THEIR LIPS WERE MOVING BUT NOTHING WAS COMING OUT! I CAN'T EVEN HEAR MYSELF RIGHT NOW! OH GOD WHAT IF THIS IS PERMANENT? WHAT AM I GOING TO DO??! I don't ...I can't ..”

Deciding she needed to cut Barry off from descending into a panic attack and hyperventilating Iris walked straight up to Barry and wrapped him in a hug. He flinched at first then gradually hugged her back. She then framed his face and mouthed the word breathe at him, which he complied with taking several deep breaths. 

Caitlin an encouraging gesture and smile, when he started taking Iris' direction of calming down. Cisco then came closer and grabbed Barry's hand making sure it was stretched flat with palm facing upward. He garnered eye contact with Barry and his attention before taking two fingers and tapping on his palm in a steady rhythm. 

“Morse code?” Caitlin asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Hells yeah,” Cisco echoed emphatically. “Barry and I learned this system a long time ago mostly just to tick off Harry for all his PhDs doesn't actually know it.” 

Barry gave an unexpected laugh, and everyone turned to Cisco.

“What did you just tell him?” Iris asked kinda pleased that he'd managed to get that out of Barry, after he was just so upset.

“Just that Harry owes me $20 bucks Ha! Useless and outdated system code my ass. Never underestimate the classics my friends.”

Barry began tapping out something else on Cisco's hand, which Iris and Caitlin had to rely on him to translate. “Yeah he probably won't the cheapskate bastard. But anyways don't you worry, you're in great hands with this awesome team right here which speaking of.” Taking Barry's hand and examining it from different angles. “Have you been biting your nails again? Dude I told you that's a gross habit, you really need to break.” 

It seemed Barry didn't even need Morse Code to translate what Cisco had referenced, and was tapping out a reply back. Cisco scoffed before tapping and saying. “Okay, no it's not the same thing. My suckers are not a habit. I have like one a week. They are a choice and not unhealthy or gross in any way.”

Barry evidently had a response to that. 

“Excuse you?! I have great teeth thank you very much.”

“Ahem!” Was loudly heard behind them which caused Cisco to look up and subsequently turn Barry around to face Caitlin, who had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot with a mildly irritated expression. Next to her was the drawing board with the message written out: Barry I'd like to examine your ears to determine if I can isolate the cause and see if there's any possible internal damage.

Barry's expression turned apologetic and grabbed a marker writing SORRY CAIT and putting a sad face next to it. Caitlin's irritation vanished and her lips quirked, as she wrote: I forgive you let's get you checked out. underneath his words and motioned him to follow her. Barry trailed behind her as the two left for her lab. 

Cisco and Iris turned to each other as they remained alone in the Cortex before Iris voiced the question on her mind. “Do you think whatever this is that it's permanent?”

Running a hand through his hair Cisco couldn't help shaking his head in uncertainty. “I have no clue. But if there's one thing I do know is that Barry's faced a lot of things, that if anyone else would have gone up against would have put them out of the game permanently. Something tells me if he could survive Zoom breaking his back. Whatever this is he'll pull through too. I just hope he does this like everything else in life and recovers fast, before we have to break the news to a certain archer and super powered alien.”

“Amen to that I don't want to be anywhere near, if that conversation takes place.”

Star City*

“Overwatch do you have a lock on the final bomb?” Oliver whispered hoarsely, as he flew through the city on his bike. Ever since this day had started his voice went from a slight tickle to struggling to say anything. It didn't hurt or feel like a sore throat. It just felt like he was losing it despite doing nothing to overtax it earlier.

“Almost got it and I think you should have rethought your earlier refusal of my cough drops. It sounds like whatever you caught is getting worse every hour I hear you.” 

While she may have been wrong about him being sick, she wasn't wrong on the last part. “Where's the location?” He croaked out.

“Yahtzee! Looks like it's in motion heading west at about 60 mph just nearing city limits. Since Rene, Dig, and Dinah have taken out the other bombs and Carter in custody, you just have to put the device I gave you on it and wait for my signal before cutting the wires. Then it's an early night for team Arrow.”

Oliver continued speeding, until he finally found the bus managing to ride up as close as he could next to it. Then managing to scare the bus driver into accidentally opening the doors he made his transfer onto the bus. 

“What in the world are you doing?!” She screeched at him, as she finally slowed down to stop the bus. He didn't answer electing to focus on searching for where Carter may have placed it. For an amateur bomber he didn't really seem to have any huge plan or targets other than just making a name for himself. All of his targets tonight were completely random, which he seemed to have no prior conflicts with. Felicity was able to locate them and remotely deactivate them without too much trouble, and the only fail safe was a disabled but cutting the outer wire.

“Hey! Are you listening to me? I said what the heck do you think you're doing?!”

Oliver opened his mouth to answer her, but was unable too because nothing would come out. Terrific. Quickly deciding that he couldn't worry about that right now and searching for the bomb took priority. He heard the driver threaten to hurt him if he didn't leave. One of the elder girls stuck up in his defense. “Wait Mrs. Simone that's the Green Arrow! He's one of the city's heroes.”

“Tara I don't care who that is. I'm not in the habit of letting crazy people on my bus. He needs to leave right now.”

Oliver finally located the bomb at the very back of the bus. However he had no way to alert Felicity who had been steadily talking in his ear asking for him to report and getting increasingly more frantic at his continued silence.

The bus driver who had approached him freaked out at the discovery of the bomb and before Oliver could do anything, she fainted in shock. Catching her and laying her on the ground Oliver looked between the even more freaked out girl scouts spotting the one who defended him earlier he crooked a finger at her.

“What do you need Mr Green Arrow Sir?” She chirped at him. Oliver mimed writing something down. She nodded excitedly and grabbed a pen and paper from a girl's backpack. “Hey!” 

“Shut up Sally it's for a good cause.”

He wrote out: I need you to repeat what I write in my com link to my friend okay?

“Copy that Mr GA Sir!” Looking at the paper she read out loud. “Overwatch this is Tara and Green Arrow we're in position, and the device has been attached waiting on your signal now.” 

“Uh....wow okay new development alright well just give me a few seconds to deactivate this remotely piggybacking off of the last known frequency....latching onto the signal and...done! Green Arrow you are good to cut the wire and hey nice work Tara! Nice interpreting skills girl.”

Tara looked excited. “This is so cool! Wait until I tell my parents I helped Green Arrow take out a bomb!” 

Felicity laughed nervously through the link. “Or maybe you could not tell them that? That tends not to go over well with parents and hey first rule of being a superhero is learning how to keep a good secret. So let's do that here.” 

Tara let out a sigh feeling bummed she couldn't tell them. “Fine... but how are we going to get to the jamboree. Are you going to drive the bus there?”

Trying to muffle her snicker on the other line Felicity couldn't help but draw up the amusing picture of Den mother Oliver trying to drive the young group of girl scouts to such an event. Ray would be so jealous, as he infrequently reminded her of having been an Eagle Scout. He would have been over the moon to be able to show off his skills.

Oliver grimaced in turn casting a look at the out cold bus driver next him. Well out of options and despite lacking a bus license it appeared this would be exactly what he was doing next. Closing his eyes he nodded to Tara to answer her question and strode forward to take a seat and bring the bus back to Star City preferably to the SCPD. 

Getting Tara to ask Felicity if Dinah could meet him, so then afterward he could head back to the bunker leaving the task of getting the girls back home up to her. After getting some helpful tips from Felicity because cars were very different from buses Oliver tried very hard to tune out what was going on behind him. 

“Do you think she's dead?”

“Eww! If she's dead don't poke her!”

“You both are stupid obviously she's breathing.”

“Shut up Michelle! No one likes a no it all.”

“You shut up!”

“How is Alicia still asleep after all of this?!”

“She slept through when our school got hit by that tornado. Pretty sure this isn't much different.”

“Are we getting kidnapped? I don't want to be kidnapped...”

“Relax no one would want you anyways.”

“Ignore her Amy she's just jealous.”

“Ugh I already told you guys! That is the Green Arrow, one of the coolest superheroes we have.”

“Eh I think the flash is cooler. He has actual superpowers.”

“Take that back!”

“Oh yeah? And what if I don'- Ouch! Don't shove me!”

Unable to shout at them to be quiet, Oliver finally used one of his underrated superpowers the one which occasionally worked on criminals his death glare. And it worked...for about five minutes. Clearly he was losing his touch. 

“Mr Arrow I have a question. Did you make a deal with a sea witch for legs in return for giving up your voice for true love? Raise one finger for no and two for yes.”

If Rene or Curtis had asked that question Oliver knew which finger he would raise, so instead he pretended he hadn't heard the question. Thankfully this brokered a more peaceful discussion on Ariel in The Little Mermaid. 'Ah the SCPD parking lot had never been a more welcome sight since ever.' 

After parking he was able to get the girls off of the bus, with Tara giving him an excited salute before joining her friends. An officer brought in the bus driver. However one very young and small strawberry blonde in pigtails clutching a scout bear ran forward and gave him a hug. Oliver was almost too stunned to react before gently embracing her back. She smiled at him before signing the Thank You sign. His heart kinda stuttered at that, as he realized she thought he was deaf too just like her. 

Rather than inform her otherwise he signed Your Welcome back and Thank You to her. While nowhere near fluent he did know a few words in ASL. She gave him one last hug before waving goodbye and taking Dinah's hand who was looking at him with soft eyes and a very soppy grin for her. He shot her a pointed glance which only caused her grin to grow wider. 

By the time Oliver made it back to the bunker he was met with Thea, Dig, and Felicity. The blonde naturally was the first one to speak up.

“Well that was definitely not how I expected tonight to go, but on the bright side you did save that bus full of girls. Carter's in custody with none of the bombs going off, so before we focus on this new problem maybe just relish in this tiny victory for team arrow?” 

Sighing Oliver grabbed his phone and texted her: Fine 3 minute relishing.

“So you can't talk at all like not even whispering?” Thea asked studying her brother, as he shook his head. “Huh, I'm so tempted to take advantage of this somehow. However I can't help but think how much fun it would be to force Oliver to do charades.”

“Oh I am an expert at charades, if we're doing that I'm so down. By the way, how come our team never has game or Karaoke nights like Supergirl's team does. I mean even Team Flash has bimonthly laser tag nights. We could use some team bonding experience from time to time.” Felicity lamented even as Oliver was shaking his head violently no.

“Because Team Arrow's idea of bonding is extensive training sessions together, or the work we do in the field. Isn't that right dear brother?”

As Oliver glowered at her, Thea smirked. She knew she was probably one of the few people that would always be immune to that look.

As evidenced by the amusement on his face Dig decided to bring the dilemma back to focus. “Do you want me to set up an apt. with Dr Schwartz to just make sure this isn't normal?”

Oliver started to text again, until Felicity cut in. “No no there needs to be a better way to do this. Now I know I don't have any paper or pens around here, since I have my babies here.” Patting her main monitor. “But maybe I should fix that by going old school for emergencies sake... I'll make a mental note. Anyways! We may not have the giant draft board like Star Labs does, but I think I have something that will work.” 

Walking over to one of the drawers and opening it. “Ah! Here it is.” Grabbing a large tablet courtesy of Palmer tech and one of their latest designs along with the plastic pen tool she turned it on and set it up, so that Oliver could write or draw what he wanted to say. He smiled at her, as he took both items beginning to write: This wasn't caused by natural means. Don't ask me how I just know it. I also haven't been into contact with anything that I know could do this.

“Okay well let's retrace your steps. When did you first notice yourself feeling off?” Thea asked actively trying to think scientifically for a change.

“I had a date night with Barry and Kara yesterday and afterward...” Oliver stopped writing as his mind started going over the event and making the connections that he hadn't made until now. Ever since Constantine and Darhk he didn't like to think of magic as an explanation, and his mind didn't usually leap right there. However it definitely did now. 

“I need to see them, and we need to get to Star Labs Now. Felicity do you still have that second extrapolator Cisco gave you?” He didn't want to waste any time with trying to bike the distance, if his assumption was right.

Felicity made an offended noise. “Can foxes use their tails to communicate to each other?” Pure silence. “The answer's yes by the way in case you were wondering.” Pulling out the device from another drawer, then seeing everyone still staring at her she defended. “What? I like the discovery channel so sue me.”

“Care to let us in on what you just figured out?” Dig asked looking expectant. 

Oliver wrote out the words and underlined them: Later no time.

Sighing Dig was used to Oliver's method of handling things and also to being given limited information he felt was needed to know. “Well I think I should hang back here and keep an eye on things. I'll update Lance and let him know you'll be unavailable for the next day or two. If we can keep the crisis around here to a minimum. Plus Lyla's leaving soon on some Argus related business, and I promised to watch JJ until she gets back.”

Oliver inclined his head in thanks, and Dig gave him a companionable pat on the shoulder. “No problem man hope you can figure out a fix for you.”

“Well hey I'm definitely going. Curtis can cover for you guys in my place here, and I just texted Cisco to let him know that we are coming.” Felicity said as she pressed the button and a swirling blue portal appeared in front of them. 

Thea nudged her brother with her shoulder. “Alright Ollie let's go get your voice back and check in on your man and woman.” With that the three stepped through, as Dig watched them vanish from sight.

On the Waverider*

“Well that was a bust.” Nate complained as he and the other legends ventured back on the ship. He, Sara, Wally, and Zari were supposed to do reconnaissance to try to figure out what was happening and who was behind the sudden attack, when everything just went back to normal. The members of the cabinet and congress all had their senses returned and were completely fine.

“Hey you're not going to hear me complaining. Washington DC isn't exactly my idea of a vacation spot, and if there's no job for us to do. Then I say we hit the road and move on.” Zari answered while heading straight for her room to play some guitar hero.

Sara remained staring at the bridge in thought. Something didn't feel right about this, and as Captain she learned to trust her instincts. They were telling her it was a good idea to hang around for a bit. 

Wally zipped to the kitchen and then came back with a giant sandwich. “So what's the word. Are we hanging around or moving on? Because I wouldn't mind swinging by Star Labs for a quick visit. Iris will straight up ream me out, if she finds out I could have seen her and the family but didn't.”

“Yeah I think we'll stay for a bit. I wouldn't mind seeing my dad either, and Gideon can keep an eye on if any unusual activity happens again.”

“Or course captain.”

Momentarily Wally, Nate, and Sara were joined by Ray and an extremely hungover Constantine.

“Well look what the cat dragged in.” Sara spoke in a particularly loud voice just to be spiteful. She derived the same pleasure as she did when she would flick his cigarettes away from him after he put them in his mouth. 

“Ow ow oh inside voice will ya? My head is bloody killing me.”

Wally couldn't help but laugh the upsides to being a speedster with a quick metabolism. “Man I don't miss that. It’s nice not being able to get a hangover or at least one that never lasts for long.”

John after collapsing in the nearest chair shot him a withering glare. “Did I mention that I hate ya mate?”

“Not really no.”

Sara rolled her eyes. “You know you have no one to blame but yourself and probably Mick. By the way he's still alive right?” Turning to look at Ray.

Ray shot her a bewildered wounded glance, as if he wouldn't have let anything happen to any of his teammates on his watch! “He's sleeping in his room.”

“Ah well looks like you didn't miss much this appeared to be either a false alarm or the problem fixed itself.”

“Is that right?” John asked as he attempted and failed to sit up straighter. Man the room was still spinning. 19 shots is never a good idea. “And what exactly was the issue in the first place?”

Nate answered this time shrugging. “People in the white house were reporting losing one of their senses, but by the time we got there everyone was back to normal.”

By this time John had managed to straighten up and was looking almost sober as his eyes widened before closing and he began rubbing his temples muttering things like bloody witch, of all days, probably looking for me, such a nuisance, still has that monkey, ugh...”

Sara, Nate, Wally, and Ray all stared at him in confusion. “Care to let us in on what's going on?”

“Well better take a seat because this one's a monster of a novel.”

Back in National City*

Kara was seated in the med bay on one of the gurney's with Alex shining a pen light into each of her eyes. “I'm no optometrist, but at least from an outside perspective they seem fine no redness or tares or cloudy film covering the cornea or lens.” Setting down the light next to some of the surgical tools. 

Kara also had the ear-buds Winn had created for her tucked in her ears. They had quickly discovered that the absence of sight had kicked up her super-hearing to unbearable levels. Winn had found her near tears on the floor seated next to the vending machine hands cramped over her ears protesting against the noise. The buds would allow enough sound to filter through, so it provided her the feel of human hearing.

Winn propped his chin up with up of his hands. “And not only can't you see but none of your eye powers work like heat or X-Ray vision? Zip zilch nada?”

“Nope,” Kara answered with a sigh. “Do we have any idea what or who could have done this?” 

This went right up there on her list of awful things that had happened to her along with the time, when she was completely absent of her powers. The loss of sight was miserable and frustrating in a new way not to mention humiliating. Everyone tried to not to overstep in helping her too much, and Mon El was thoughtful enough to try and get her finger foods often to eat mostly mini doughnut holes and popcorn chicken.

However after tripping down the stairs and knocking over a table full of equipment. Kara recognized that she still needed assistance occasionally in getting around and with other things. 3 freaking hours but she finally got her salt and vinegar chips from the vending machine without help or punching straight through the machine. Mon El had bet her, that she couldn't do it.

“I checked our archives, and there's nothing in there regarding an alien who could cause this type of effect. Mon El hasn't heard of anything either ever happening on Daxam. Even if it was a type of psychic attack, it's unlikely it would continue this long nor be this specific to target only one sense.”

“Well I've ruled out foreign agent or toxin, and your blood work came back clean. I'm sorry Kara.” Alex said apology clear in her voice. She never liked not having the answer, when it came to her sister.

“Yeah unfortunately I'm coming up with nothing except the possibility that an old gypsy cursed you for being too awesome or something. But hey since we've hit a dead end, why don't we take a little trip to Earth 1 and do a little brain trust convene. Two heads are better than one six plus must be super good. Not too mention in addition to getting possible answers and me reuniting with my team tech squad, Kara could visit the boyfriends.”

Kara sat up straight at that. “Barry Oliver...what if what happened to me happened to them too? We need to go, so I can make sure they're okay!” Jumping off the bed and attempting to find the extrapolator, Alex stopped her before she could trip over anything or collide with the back counter.

“Hey take it easy. I'm sure they're fine. but J'onn can we go?” Turning to him for permission. 

“It's alright with me. I'll of course need to remain here, but I think we can spare you three at the moment. Just try not to be gone for too long. I'd rather not be short on my best agents.”

Winn came forward wrapping J'onn in a bear hug. “I knew I was one of your best and favorite agent.” 

J'onn kept his amusement hidden with a careful neutral expression. “I was talking about the girls Winn.” 

“Oh...well thank you for crushing my soul and killing my spirit. Not to mention losing your chance for a best boss mug. One day though you're going to admit it though that you really like me best.” Pointing a solemn finger at the green martian.

J'onn should his head tiredly with a slight smile. “Goodbye Agent Schott and best of luck to you three.” Stepping back and about to walk off.

“Wait! J'onn can you let James and Lena know that I have a family emergency and won't be at work for the next few days or tell them I'm sick. I don't want them confused or worried about my absence, and I'd rather not get fired....or written up or lectured.”

“Of course, Kara. I'll make sure they get the message.”

“Thanks, alright let's do this.” 

Winn grabbed the inter dimensional extrapolator from a hidden compartment in the wall before clicking it active. He linked arms with Kara, while Alex linked her other arm. “Come along Dorothy, it's time to ask the Wizard for your eyesight.” 

Alex snorted before throwing out. “Is that your way of saying Star Labs is basically Emerald City in this situation? Also let's hope we don't actually have to fight a witch to solve this.”

“Hey if we do let me just say we know how to win this one. We either drown her or Kara drops a house on her.”

“Winn no we're not killing any witches.”

“Fine Kara but we can use that as a threat think about it. Just hold the house with one hand and a giant bucket in the other...” 

Back in Central City*

Team Flash had gathered around the drawing board to systematically work on solving this. They were struggling slightly with Harry's absence, while he visited Jesse on Earth 2. Even Sherloque and Ralph would have offered a nice sounding board of suggestions the former back on his earth and the latter visiting his girlfriend in Keystone. But they were capable scientists who could and would figure this out by themselves. 

“Alright people before I go and get the glasses. I have a confession to make.” Cisco announced as soon as he caught Barry looking away. “Caitlin just keep looking at me, so he thinks I'm talking to you.” 

Caitlin and Iris exchanged puzzled glances. “Cisco what?-”

“Shh! I need to get this out, and now is the perfect time. Barry, I was the one who messed up and broke Harry's prototype neuromapping gun. I told him you did it, and that's why he didn't talk to you for three days afterward. Not that you can really tell with Harry, but believe me he was PISSED about it, and since he was already mad at me for the taco incident earlier that week. I had to blame someone ergo you, but still I'm really sorry about that man.” Cisco let out a huge relieved sigh. “Whew that has been eating at me for two years.”

Seeing two disapproving stares being leveled at him, he defended himself. “Oh come on you're telling me that neither of you two have anything you'd like to confess to Barry right now given the chance?”

“WAIT WHAT'S GOING ON?!” Barry accidentally shouted causing Caitlin to jump and missing Cisco's muttered “Inside voice Helen Keller” 

Seeing the cringes and winces he continued softly. “Sorry I'm still getting used to the volume control. But really what's going on?”

Iris flashed him the hold one more minute sign, and Barry went back to pacing. Seeing Cisco still staring at her Caitlin finally cracked. “Alright fine, Barry I have a confession to make.” Ignoring Iris' disbelieving scoff she was playing along. “When you were in a coma, I played every type of music imaginable to try to bring you out of it. Cisco actually got the idea from me. It included Justin Bieber, Taylor Swift, and Rebecca Black much to Well's ire. I'm pretty sure I lost some brain cells and sanity. But around the six month mark I figured if anything could bring you out of it, it would be Friday played on a repeating loop.”

“Psh I already knew that one. Which for the record that was what I considered cruel and unusual punishment. No person alive was ever meant to hear Friday on repeat. But come on Iris you've known Barry the longest, you must have something you'd like to confess to clear the old conscience. Caitlin distract Barry now.”

Rolling her eyes but leading him away Caitlin acquiesced. Iris decided to up and get this over with. “Alright there is one thing I can admit that will stay in the confines of this room is that clear.”

“Deal,”

Pointing a threatening finger Iris further warned. “I mean it Cisco if you tell anyone about this I will smack you.”

He put his hands up in defense. “Easy Sergeant Calhoun message received no need for violence.”

A sigh. “So in high school Barry once wore one of my sweaters to school, and the reason that I never said anything is because he actually pulled it off better than me. I was pretty jealous. Who knew rosemary pink was that boy's color.”

Cisco was already giggling to himself, and Caitlin's lips were twitching, but she kept up the charade of maintaining Barry's attention. As Cisco composed himself, he dug the glasses out of his front pocket and handed them to Barry before linking them up to the special keyboard. He handed it off to Iris as one of the fastest typers in the room.

“Alright buddy how's the system working?” They were the same glasses that Barry had used in the courtroom, when he lost his memory. Barry smiled seeing the words flash across the top.

“They're working.”

“Okay great now here is what we know. Caitlin has already done a battery of tests and ruled out the possibility of this having a medical explanation, so that can be eliminated.” Writing it then crossing it off of the board. “So that means it was caused by something else, but first we need to create a time-line for this issue. Barry when did you first notice that something was off with you hearing?” 

“Um,” Barry thought back while running a hand through his hair absently. “Probably right after my date with Oliver and Kara.”

“Okay we're getting somewhere walk us through the date and maybe we'll find something that we're missing.” Cisco said as he wrote Barry's Date Night with a dot underneath it then drew a line connecting it to a dot he had already above wrote present time.

“I well nothing really unusual happened we went to that new Chinese place near the precinct, then had a mock training fight that kinda eventually turned into real training you know with how Oliver is. Then we finally came over to Star City to watch the new Dark Dawn movie the one with the vampire zombies.”

“Oh for real? But that movies terrible...”

“But it reviewed so well!”

“Dude why didn't you tell me? I could have told you it wasn't worth seeing. The critics were smoking some good weed to give it 4 stars.”

“Guys focus!” Iris cut in trying to bring the conversation back on track.”

“Sorry,” They echoed both looking apologetic.

Caitlin pursed her lips in thought. “What about the possibility of a form of subconscious suggestion.”

“Hypnotism?”

“Like Spencer's meta tech.” Barry replied catching onto where Caitlin was going with this.

“Right something just like that where your brain is merely tricked into thinking that you're deaf, and if that's the case we'd just need someway to break the spell.”

Cisco was already writing down the new possibilities on the board.

“Well if that's the case how would we snap him out of it or wake his brain up.” Iris asked typing out her own question.

Cisco looked at the board frowning. “I'm not sure it would matter if we can't pinpoint the exact source whether it's tied to meta tech or not. I think before we can work on any resolution. We'd need to identify specifically the exact cause.” Walking directly up to Barry Cisco gave him a focused look. “Now before we go all deep into our mind palaces think Barry. Is there any detail you're leaving out between now and when this started? Anything you might have written off as non important?”

Barry bit his lip, as there was one thing that stuck out about their date. “Just this...so after the movie Kara found this monkey in an alleyway eating crackerjacks straight out of the bag.”

“Monkey's don't eat crackerjacks.”

“That's what I said! Anyways when she was holding it, it kinda covered her eyes, then it jumped to me and touched my ears, before leaping to Oliver to cover his mouth. I then ran it back to the nearest animal control building. But you don't think I mean there's no way that....could be the reason right?”

Cisco, Caitlin, and Iris were all exchanging semi convinced glances, when Caitlin spoke first. “Stranger things have happened right? We can't really rule it out as it's kinda our only lead.”

“And to quote the legendary detective, the one without the high debt and marital issues: When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth, so it looks like magic monkey it is.”

“Wait but that would mean...” Barry trailed off looking alarmed.

“Oliver's mute and Kara's blind. I'd bet my entire gaming system on it.”

Suddenly the alert for a breach opening in the training room warned everyone to the screens where they saw half of team arrow coming through. Barry flashed down to meet them and was hugging Oliver, before the man could even register what had happened. But he returned the hug and kiss nonetheless. Barry framed Oliver's face before asking quietly. “It got you too didn't it?”

Oliver nodded before pointing to Barry's ears. He then touched Barry's glasses curiously.

“Yeah can't hear a thing. Cisco already had created these glasses for my amnesia episode, so I can read whatever anyone types out on it to me. But we need to get back to the keyboard, otherwise I'm stuck reading lips.”

Just then a second breach opened with part of team Supergirl walking through. Barry then zipped over to Kara snatching her in a hug as well.”

“Hi person. Alex is this Barry? It smells like Barry.”

Alex smiled at the two of them. “Yep and Oliver's here too just to your left.”

“Oliver get over here, or I'll hug every person in this room until I find you.” 

The threat was unneeded as he was already making his way over to hug her anyways before giving her a quick forehead kiss. When they released her, she asked. “Are you guys okay? Or are you blind too?”

Oliver obviously couldn't answer, but Barry jumped in before anyone else could say anything using his in progress lip reading technique. “Okay....I'm almost positive I'm reading this wrong, because I'm not sure why you're asking if we're in May. It's September, and we're not really in a line right not this is kinda more of a,” Taking a quick check of the room. “Semicircle if you were wondering.” 

Oliver closed his eyes a hundred percent done with this whole situation. Thea and Felicity's eyes widened as they finally figured out what had happened.

“Wait what do you mean reading? Barry that wasn't what I-”

“Attention all new arrivals great news! We've solved this mystery so team convoy conference in the Cortex.” 

Quickly Oliver grabbed the hands of his wayward lovers to guide them there semi ignoring their conversation, since he couldn't answer them anyways.

“Oh! Okay we're going somewhere. Where are we going exactly?”

“Thanks. Barry didn't you just hear Cisco? He told us to meet in the Cortex. Oliver is he okay? It's like he's can't even hear us, and you've been pretty quiet too more than usual.”

“She's not wrong.” Thea muttered to Felicity as they walked behind.

Barry wasn't looking her direction, so he remained quiet looking around. Oliver simply squeezed her hand in answer.

When everyone was finally assembled in the Cortex, Cisco took the lead in getting everyone's attention. “So now that we know what we're up against which for those not caught up to speed. Barry, Kara, and Oliver got infected by the hear no evil, see no evil, and speak no evil monkey. Yes apparently that's a real thing. Now we need to find evil Abu. I know the name's off, but it's a work in progress at the moment and get it to reverse this by maybe killing it? I don't know magic isn't really my forte.”

“Wait seriously that myth is real? This all happened because of a monkey?” Alex asked.

Caitlin nodded at her. “Apparently so it's the only thing that makes sense from what we've worked out.”

“Wait wait wait! What myth are you guys talking about?” Kara cut in having never heard of this before.

“Ooh may I?” Felicity jumped in looking at Cisco for permission to touch his computers. He made a 'by all means' gesture at her indicating to go for it pulling up some basic info from the internet on the subject. “So originally Japanese in origin there were three monkey statues depicting each monkey with their hands covering either their eyes, ears, or mouth. Some likened it to a basic proverb with associations of being of good mind, speech and action. Others refer to it as being used for those who deal with impropriety by turning a blind eye.”

“It also says that the monkey is believed to be the messenger of the Hie Shinto. According to other accounts, the monkeys caused the Sanshi and Ten-Tei not to see, say or hear the bad deeds of a person. They were also very important to Gandhi, when he was creating his pacifist non violence lifestyle.” Winn continued reading on.

“Not to mention they featured in the trial scene of all time 1960's classic Planet of the Apes.” Cisco threw out to everyone. “Odd though in this case there was only one monkey and not there, and this wasn't caused by a statue.”

“So anyone here happen to know a magic expert?” Winn asked looking around the room, as if there was one from Earth 1 he just didn't know about.

“You know you would think by this time we would have at least someone on the payroll with Dr Strange like powers.”

“Well none of us really face magic apart from that time Oliver went up against Damian Darhk.”

Oliver grabbed a marker and wrote on the drawing board. “I can't fix this, but we can try John Constantine. He might be able to help.”

Kara shrank inwards at the news of what was wrong with them. “This is all my fault.” She whispered hoarsely, with Iris typing out to Barry what she had just said. He came to her defense.

“It's not your fault. You had no way of knowing that would happen or that apparently demon monkey's exist.” He shot a small glare at Oliver who even after patting Kara's shoulder in comfort made a back and forth hand gesture as if to say 'well...it's a little on you but we all make mistakes.' He mouthed the word kidding to Barry while keeping the 'mostly' to himself.

The group broke into smaller discussions of how to locate the demon monkey in case they struck out contacting John, while Felicity sent the Waverider a message. Suddenly the witch appeared in a billow of smoke in the very room everyone was in. Oliver had an arrow notched stepping in front of Kara and Barry, and Alex shifted into shooting stance moving protectively in front of Winn gun held out in front of her. Perched on the witch's shoulders was the very monkey that was the cause of everything.

“Well this is a completely underwhelming welcome reception, but I expected as much by coming here.”

“Who are you?” Iris and Thea demanded simultaneously.

“And what do you want?” Alex finished while leveling a glare at the new threat in the room.

The witch smirked in amusement. “Come on those are unimportant questions. All you lot care about is that the effects on your precious three are reversed am I right?”

She was met with silence and nodded taking it for confirmation. “Right well I can do that for you or Hector can, but before I begin. I would ask you to put away those bothersome weapons down, so I feel more comfortable. It doesn't do well for my concentration, and it's not like they'll do anything to me anyways.”

“If it's all the same to you, we don't care.” Alex answered with Oliver glad she had voiced his thoughts.

The witch sighed in disappointment and made a gesture with her hands causing both bow and gun along with any other hidden or visible weapon in the room to disappear in a swirl of black smoke. “There now that's better. Right well it's simple I need your friend old Johnny's help and in exchange I return your senses sound fair.”

“How do you know John?” Barry asked.

“And how do we know we can trust you?” Kara volleyed. She felt Barry's grip on her hand tightened reassuringly.

“Oh Johnny and I go way back. I know him both in Biblical sense and otherwise.” Several people's faces twisting at what she was revealing. “As for your second question well I suppose you don't, but I can assure you I am quite fair if not an easily bored creature. Now what say you delightful heroes do we have an accord?”

Before anyone could say anything the witch hastily dodged an ice blast fired her way curtsey of Killer Frost. “Or you could do your little magic act now, and we'll let you know if John's available.”

The witches smirk turned into a full blown smile. “I was prepared to do this one way, but I'm glad you've elected the fun route. You seem to think just because you have me outnumbered 10 to 1 that you have the upper hand, which is comical to me on so many levels.” Beginning to flood into the room was a light gray mist and lightning flashed over head as organ music began to play. 

“I think you should know Elsa that I'm getting in touch with Johnny one way or another. But in the meantime this has provided me some ample entertainment. However now I think we should kick things up a notch. After all I do take inspiration from the Norse god of mischief. He always had a particular special blend of fun I've admired.”

For those who knew who Loki was the collective thought was a combined number of curses. With another twirl of her hands everyone was enveloped in a swirl of black smoke and vanished from the room. The witch conjured herself a throne like recliner and a giant crystal ball before laying back and making images appear. Hector curled up in her lap, and she stroked his fur a few times before conjuring up some wine and other snacks. 

“Do you want some?” 

Hector made a loud chattering sound, while the witch shrugged. “Alright suit yourself now let's see what's good on, while we wait. Ooh! I love a good medical drama.” She laughed as Felicity got pulled into surgery on a gunshot wound victim desperately out of her depth. Spending a few hours watching the heroes try to survive or deal with the shows they were put into and just overall enjoying her handiwork allowed time to be wasted for the moment. Up until old Johnny inevitably walked into the cortex wearing the same stupid outfit and tie, he'd been wearing the last time they'd crossed paths.

“If you wanted my attention so bad love you could have just called. The stunt in Washington was a bit much don't you think. Then again you always were a fan of the dramatic.”

'Good to know he was still the same smug pompous bastard as the last time she'd seen him.' She gave him a thin smile. “It seems finding you in the temporal stream is just a tiny bit difficult. Besides Hector was just having a bit of fun. He gave them all back didn't he? I didn't even need to tell him to.”

“Hector's a regular saint. What do you want?”

She pouted at him slightly. “All these years apart and you still don't have any manners.”

“Well while I'd like to make a reference about pots and kettles, why don't we cut to the chase and quit wasting my time. Unless you're here to take me up on my offer for a quick shag.” Say what you will about her personality, but the woman in front of him was definitely easy on the eyes.

She hummed while standing up. “Let's save that until after I know if you can un posses my parents, so it's not double the disappointment.” John's eyebrows shot up with incredulity. 

“An exorcism? You do all this for a bloody exorcism? Surely you have to know some other expert that can do the job for you if you can't manage it yourself which I'm surprised at.” He watched her expression shift to frustration.

“Of course I do. You think I haven't already tried them. No one can do it, and even for all my powers. I can't banish certain demons once they've taken over.”

At that John turned smug. “So basically what I'm hearing is that you're desperate. Well alright then I'm listening. What's in it for me?”

At that she began slowly walking up to him getting as close as she could sliding her hands up his chest to wrap around his neck and moving until their lips were an inch apart and breathing each other's air eyelids lowered halfway. Just before John thought she was going to close the distance or he could. She leaned up to whisper seductively in his ear. “Because if you don't...”

Then she grabbed his tie and yanked him down to her eye level before growling. “I'm going to turn you into a Ken sized doll and stick you in Barbie's dream house, until you beg to agree.”

John coughed and winced while loosening his tie then straightening it. 

“Also I promise to let your friends go. Inclining her head to the center displayed crystal ball. 

John did a double take. “Is that Oliver Queen on Sesame street?”

She clapped her hands together. “Yep! He banters so well with Oscar the grouch I think they've bonded.”

“Smashing...” Normally he would have said no, unless it would have directly benefited him not much in the way of charity work cases. However since joining the legends he felt like he was kinda turning over a new leaf and trying to be a less selfish arsehole. Plus it'd no doubt get back to Sara that he refused to help her friends, and she'd make his life bloody miserable. Not too mention he wasn't too keen on spending his life as a Ken doll. “Well love you talked me into it. Let's go perform a seance and exorcise a couple of demons.”

“Perfect.” She grinned with pearl white teeth from behind her red coated lips. “I knew you'd say yes.” She paused so that Hector could jump back onto her arm then settle on her shoulders before making another rotation hand movement and the two disappeared leaving the throne recliner and crystal ball remaining. Inside it featured Alex walking a runway face full of makeup, long blonde hair, in a ridiculous dress, 5 inch heels, and wearing a murderous expression.

Several hours later everyone reappeared back in the Cortex in various levels of distress or rage, but more importantly Kara, Barry, and Oliver were completely back to normal. It was clear though that very few enjoyed their time in TV land.

“That was hands down one of the most awful horrendous experiences ever!” Cisco shouted before proceeding to collapse on the floor arms over his eyes shutting out the rest of the world.

“I'm with Cisco, that witch needs to burn or melt whatever does the trick.” Alex growled out looking extremely annoyed.

Barry looked down curiously at one of his best friends who was prone on the floor. “Why where were you sent?”

“America Ninja warrior.” Cisco muttered darkly. “Every time I didn't finish the stupid course. I was forced to do it again and again and again. Does this body look like it was made for that crap? Ain't nobody got time for that!”

Oliver snorted secretly envious. He would have traded his for that in a heartbeat.

Thea had similar thoughts. What Cisco referred to as tortuous. Her brother considered a typical Tuesday night. She noticed Iris and Caitlin comforting Felicity who was looking fairly shaken and asked her where she was sent off to.

“A hospital on a medical show.” She whispered looking terribly pale. “They kept pushing me into surgeries to sew people up.” She cringed hard likely replaying the messy surgeries. “And no one would listen to me or let me run away, when I said I have no clue what I'm doing. It's nothing like operation! And I need to stop talking about this before my lunch makes a reappearance.”

Everyone looked pretty sympathetic at that. While Caitlin turned sheepish feeling guilty that not only would she have been in her element there, but also that it was Killer Frost that kinda brought everyone into this provoking the witch. “Mine actually wasn't bad I was put on some cooking competition show.”

Winn then piped up as well. “Yeah mine wasn't terrible either. I was set up as some lawyer on a criminal justice system type of show. I basically used my knowledge of Matlock to get by. I kinda wonder if maybe on another earth I am some hotshot successful lawyer.” Glancing over at Kara as he spoke that last part, she merely gave him an amused half shrug.

Oliver turned to nudge his sister. “What about you?”

Thea actually grinned, which he was not expecting. “It was some type of horror movie or show. I got to take down all of these creature villains, and can I just say it was wonderfully therapeutic.” 

She definitely could have used this, when she was first resurrected from the Lazarus pit. But then again that may have only fueled the blood lust more rather than sate it. She was a huge horror movie buff to the point that when Roy and her were dating she always insisted they watch my bloody valentine on Valentine's day. “Plus I kinda fit the description for the final survivor girl usually smart resourceful brunet who always finds a way to defeat the killer. I wasn't too worried about my character getting killed off.”

Oliver shook his head but was glad at least one of them enjoyed the experience. She nudged him right back. “And what about you where were you sent?”

“I'm not revealing that.”

Kara and Barry simply traded knowing looks confident that they would get it out of Oliver later. No person alive was able to say no to their combined puppy dog eyes not even Oliver Queen. A fact that they did abuse on occasion. Thea and Felicity felt similar in getting the information out of him later without everyone around.

Iris next volunteered that she was sent to a soap opera. “Which was one of the weirdest things I've ever been in. Apparently my character was in love with my dad's friends son's second cousin who was dying of cancer, but then I think I cheated on him with his twin brother while being married to his best friend.” 

“Ugh,” Cisco groaned from his place on the floor. “Apart of me wants to say Iris what the heck you home-wrecker, but the larger part of my brain is still trying to quantify what you just said.” Everyone else was pretty much equally lost. Even Felicity who had been known to watch one on occasion was still trying to trace the path of relation.

“Hey don't blame me blame my character or the writing staff because even saying and seeing it felt like a colossal garbage dump.” She then began poking Barry on the shoulder. “And where exactly were you sent Bear?”

Barry smartly stepped out of poking range. “The wild west I was actually sheriff of a small town. I was kinda like Walker Texas Ranger or Clint Eastwood.” Several snorts were heard throughout the room driving Barry to frown. “Hey I made a pretty awesome and badass sheriff even made several arrests too. Granted most of them were drunk but still.”

“Was there a high noon quick draw?” Winn asked.

“Well no...”

“Did you break up a bar brawl or stop a shootout gunfight?”

A sigh. “No.”

“Then you weren't a badass sheriff.” Cisco chimed from his same unmoved position. Winn agreed before turning to Kara.

“I'm pretty sure I was in Star Trek.” That got her several envious glances or complaints. “Yeah sorry the outfits looked like some of the movies I've seen, and they kept talking about phasers and reporting to the bridge or engineering or something.”

Cisco sat up with a mild glare. “You mean to tell me, while I was stuck essentially like the guy pushing a boulder up a mountain for eternity. You were in my version of geek paradise? Unbelievable....”

Kara shrugged. She didn't control where they were sent. She finally turned to her sister who was still stewing in her irritation and hadn't yet shared where she was dispatched off to.

“Like Oliver I'm not saying, but I'd like payback for this stunt. What I wouldn't give to skewer her with a sharpened broomstick.”

“Well it's a capital idea love, but I'm afraid you'll find it won't work.”

Everyone turned to watch John stroll up into the room. Most of which in the room hadn't yet met the man but still thinking the same thought. So this was the infamous magic user.

“Good to see you lot have made it out of TV land as it's quaintly named. I'm sorry you were dragged into this. But Sahara has always been a drama queen, if there ever was one.”

Alex crossed her arms staring intently at John. “You said it wouldn't work. How exactly do you know this and how long have you known her?”

“And also what exactly are her powers?” Barry asked.

“Yeah because I feel like it's a bit more than a witch. She never even said any spells or used a spell book.” Iris added on. She watched as John tucked his hands in his pockets not at all bothered at having the attention of the room.

“Ah well I've known Sahara and no that's not her real name it's just what I call her, since she won't tell me. Any rate I've known her precisely two centuries. You're also right she calls herself a simple witch. However she's actually a creature of the fifth dimension and therefore has abilities ranging in the warping reality variety.” 

Kara let out a groan, whiled Winn and Alex exchanged glances. “So she's like Mxyzptlk?”

“Who?” Half the room asked out loud.

“An imp from the fifth dimension and the guy who tried to marry Kara.” Winn commented oblivious to Kara making slicing silencing motions from across the room.

“What??!!”   
“Excuse me? Marry?!”

'Ah there was Barry and Oliver's respective reactions. Note to self lecture and scold Winn later for opening a can of worms she didn't want opened. “Ah..that's not important. What IS important is that I told him no obviously.” They didn't look very reassured, but she couldn't respond as Cisco already was. “Similar to the over annoying cheeky Music Meister?” 

“Or like Q from Star Trek the arrogant prick.” Felicity muttered from her corner.

Cisco and Barry looked proud at the reference, since they both were huge star trek fans, but it was Winn who lit up and looked over at her.

“Felicity have you ever considered in moving to Earth 38? Because I think you'd love it. We have a big belly burger, and you could work with me at the DEO. Plus being a DEO agent even comes with a medical plan! You can get full health benefits.”

“Ooh,” She replied perking up, because hey those were enticing. “Would I also get dental?”

“No,” Oliver cut in pointing a finger at Winn, while moving to stand in front of Felicity. “You aren't allowed to steal my tech genius from me No.”

Felicity peaked over at him. “But Oliver...dental.”

“No the work you do for the team is vital and far too important to the city. If...you want that it's something we could talk about more later.”

She cracked a smile at him before turning to Winn. “Gonna have to say no as this one.” Patting Oliver's shoulder reassuringly. “Would be lost without me. But I can definitely visit from time to time! Hopefully minus the whole usual crisis world in peril thing. I'd love to see if sales tax is still a thing on your earth, and if shopping's actually cheaper.”

Caitlin took the opportunity to cut in. “So is it over? Did she get what she needed?”

“Hmm? Oh yes I took care of the demons and she's off to go terrorize/explore other earths. She's particularly fond of Earth 23 for some reason or other. But this would be where I take my leave however.” Sidling up to Alex giving her his best charming grin. “You gorgeous could talk me into staying anytime.” Winn and Kara couldn't help loudly snorting. “Sorry Casanova but you're not exactly her type.”

“In so many ways.” Alex said with narrowed eyes. John remained unfazed fishing out a business card to stick into Winn's front pocket, as he doubted Alex would take it from him.

“That's my contact info should my services be needed again. Well if there's nothing further than I believe this would be where we part ways. Goodbye ladies and gents, do try and keep yourself off of mystical magical being's radar in the future.” John spun out of the room throwing one last lavish wink to Alex with his trench coat fluttering behind him as he left.

Iris let out an exhausted sigh surveying the room full of people in front of her. “Well I don't know about you guys, but it's been a day and I could use a drink. Is anyone else in?”

A chorus of yes' flooded the room, and no opposing views were heard. Considering it had only been a day. Alex and Oliver decided that their respective teams could manage to be off duty one night especially with people left keeping an eye on their cities. Winn and Kara excitedly offered the suggestion of karaoke night which also gained the majority's approval. 

Wally zipped the rest of team legends to Central City, once he found out what was happening. Alex and Sara hit it off really well and started a drinking contest. Wally of course took up the mic first to sing his flawless rendition of George Micheal’s Careless Whisper. Cisco and Winn jammed and sang out to Livin La Vida Loca which of course pumped up the crowd. Felicity sang a fun and sassy version of Not your Barbie Girl. Alex and Thea sang Telephone with Thea singing Gaga's part and Alex taking Beyonce's. Both enjoying having fun up there together, as they didn’t often get a chance to hang out.

After severe liquid courage and encouragement Caitlin sang I will survive slightly off key and words missing, but no one cared and cheered for her anyways. She beamed at the reaction but then fell off the stage caught by Cisco and Barry. She was then transferred over to Iris's arms, who was talking with Zari about how Wally was doing on the Waverider. Sara after getting slightly tipsy took the opportunity to try to serenade Alex much to Kara's amusement making Alex flustered. This pushed Nate to finally step up after seeing their captain take a turn and sang a surprisingly good rendition of Livin on a Prayer. He then pulled a resistant Zari up for a duet of Don't stop believing. 

With Mick and Oliver refusing to sing under any circumstances that didn't leave many left. Iris and Ray were eventually talked into it, and both decided to go for broke with a high school musical classic Breaking Free complete with cheesy dance moves. Everyone was loving it, and it only got better when Kara and Barry took the stage to dedicate the next song to Oliver with rapping Crazy in Love. 

Oliver was torn between bemusement and tolerant fondness/exasperation. While phenomenal singers they both were, rappers extraordinaire they were not. 'Dear Lord now they were throwing in hip hop dances moves and bad ones at that.' However the smile wouldn't leave his face, and he even found himself laughing at how ridiculous they both were. Not too mention it couldn't be said that anyone was hating their performance. In fact they got a standing ovation, that they took with dramatic bows.

After Oliver and Kara made sure Winn and Felicity had places to stay. Winn getting invited to head back and bunk with Cisco. Felicity also was excited for a girl's night with Iris and a still quite tipsy Caitlin. Thea and Alex choosing to stay aboard the Waverider for the night wanting to continue to chat with Sara and Wally. 

Making their way to Barry's loft Kara was happy to see, he had already ordered more food for them. While they weren't pot-stickers, pizza was still a good choice. Barry and her loaded up their plates and curled up with Oliver on the couch. He left his arms resting on the top of the couch. 

Barry suddenly snickered leading the other two to glance over at him. “Sorry I was just thinking Oliver's probably glad to have his voice back, so he can growl at people again.” 

Oliver held in a snort, while Kara giggled. They enjoyed trying to imitate his voice for some reason usually finding it hilarious.

“It IS nice to have it back.”

“Would have been nicer to hear it sing...” Kara replied wistfully. Not many knew that Oliver could actually sing fairly well one of his hidden buried deeper than the bottom of the ocean talents.

“Maybe later tonight.” He allowed. He did actually have a song in mind for these two but needed the privacy their space. 

“Well I'm definitely glad to hear again. Otherwise I would have missed out on tonight's awesome festivities. Not too mention I was NOT getting the hang of reading lips.” 

Oliver and Kara shook their heads in agreement. Barry definitely didn't. The glasses were the real MVP for him.

“And I'm happy to see and to fly again as well as taking in all the amazing sights around me.” She turned to smile at both guys patting their cheeks. “Not too mention never seeing such cute faces ever again,it would be such a cruel fate.” Barry grinned back, while Oliver smirked. Barry then remembered something.

“Speaking of which actually wait first off, before I forget where were you sent to in TV land again?” Looking at Oliver. He wasn't letting him get out of this one.

Oliver thunked his head on the back of the couch. “.....Sesame Street.”

“Ha! I knew it. Actually I was thinking of Dora the Explorer, but that would have been my third choice.”

Kara looked at Barry confused. “Is Sesame Street the one with the frog and the pig?”

“You're thinking of the Muppets very similar shows.” Oliver answered picking his head back up.

“Okay now that reminds me what happened with the whole fifth dimensional suitor proposing to you?”

“Yes,” Oliver finished. “Do explain and is this someone we need to have a conversation with?”

Kara groaned once more covering her face in her hands. That clown was not worth mentioning...ever.

“So Mxyzptlk was a nightmare, let me tell you. He shows up in my apartment one day. And basically announces that we're getting married, because he had been watching me across the universe.” Stopping to use air quotes. “And magics me in a wedding dress because we're meant to be in his mind.”

“That's creepy.” Barry answered, while Oliver grunted.

“Yeah and it gets worse. He drowned my apartment in roses, tried to shoot a few bank robbers, then caused Parasite to reappear showing up in my cousin's outfit just so he could come in and save the day. Not to mention he kept calling me pet names and was unbearably condescending. Trust me I was never happier when he left.”

“Did he leave willingly? Sounds like he was pretty crazy persistent.” Barry asked before finishing off his fifth pizza slice. 

“There's a trick.” Kara answered proudly. “If you get a fifth dimensional being to say their name backwards then they're forced to leave.”

Oliver hummed watching Kara finish off her sixth slice. “Smart how did you do it?”

“That babe is a story for another time. Point is it's handled.” Kara answered only slightly evasively. She wasn't really too eager to tell them, she essentially had to threaten to kill herself in order for him to spell out his name. She was sure there were times, when they too had to risk their lives similarly. And sometimes for peace of mind, it was just easier to not know about every time.

“Well this is kinda like date night part 2 any ideas for what we could do now?”

Barry sort of let his body fall sideways into Oliver's lap. “Man I'm so tired I'm not sure I have much energy to do anything other than watch TV from this spot.”

Oliver's lips quirked, and he ran a hand through Barry's hair soothingly. Kara pouted still having enough energy left to do something. She stopped though when she picked up the sounds of a burglary and the sounds of police dispatch through her super-hearing. 

“Hey I'll be right back. Gonna go take care of a burglary on Main Street.”

Barry woke up at that. “I can get that. It is my city after all.”

“Are you sure? I mean really it's no problem for me to stop them then head right back.”

Barry simply waved her off, as Oliver sat back. He understood the responsibility that felt tied to one's city. It made you feel very protective of it. “I'm sure besides a simple burglary is no sweat. You won't even miss me, because I'll be-”

“Back in a Flash we know.” Kara and Oliver finished together in a bored tone. 

“That joke is classic and masterpiece.” He said pointing at them.

Oliver rolled his eyes. “Goodbye Barry.”

“Go get em Hun.” Kara encouraged.

Barry winked before disappearing in a gust of wind.

Kara turned to Oliver. “Well what would you like to do for the 10 minutes he'll be gone.”

“That's giving Barry too much credit, it'll be 30 at least.”

“Oh it's on. Loser has to wear the winners colors for a solid week.”

Unable to help his grin Oliver responded. “Deal.” Barry was perpetually late to everything, even the simplest things. It was something he'd learned to count on. Sometimes he even told Barry the wrong times to meet up, so he could account for the tardiness. 

Barry returned 35 minutes later to find Kara minutely annoyed and Oliver somewhat smug. They however wouldn't share what it was in reference too. Kara wasn't looking forward to dressing like the Grinch for seven days straight. But she would do it and take tons of selfies too being a woman of her word. She was going to flood Oliver's phone with pictures.

Much later in the night after watching both a spy movie and a musical she and Barry were almost half asleep laying on Oliver. They finally heard him singing the lyrics to Perfect in his soft baritone voice altering the lyrics to fit them both. Somehow it made the moment feel exactly that, and they snuggled closer. These two she was keeping them forever unaware Barry and Oliver had the same thought.

EPILOGUE

Back on the Waverider John was reclining in the library veering almost towards sleep, when he heard voices from the kitchen.

“Hey when did we get a monkey? Anyone have any idea how he got on-board?”

“No idea but he sure is a cute little guy...”

“Ooh see if he'll like this banana.”

Suddenly his headache was back full force, even as he mumbled. “Blimey infuriating witch,” to himself before loudly proclaiming. “NO ONE TOUCH THE MONKEY!” going to stop another disaster from happening once more.


End file.
